thousand times
by Roummate
Summary: barangkali, ini adalah keputusan paling tidak yakin yang ia ambil di seumur hidupnya [BTS Nam/Jin. au. oneshoot]


**_Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), OOCness, and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _Thousand times milik Samuel, tapi fic ini milik saya :v_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **thousand times**

[everyone is breathing the same air, but why am I the only one hurting and struggling?]

 _a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Barangkali, ini adalah keputusan paling tidak yakin yang ia ambil di seumur hidupnya. Ia mungkin akan menyesali ini atau juga tidak menyesalinya. Tetapi ia sudah berada di sini, berdiri di sini ketika rupa-rupa kecemasan itu berkumpul, mengalir ke permukaan kulit dan mendiami pikiran.

Kim Namjoon berdiri di ambang pintu masuk aula, sebelah tangan membawa sebuket bunga, dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam keberanian yang ia kepal kuat-kuat. Langkahnya tidak lagi berlomba dengan puluhan tamu yang tekun mengisi buku daftar pengunjung. Ia stagnan, tercenung sedetik lebih lama untuk memikirkan kemungkinan berbalik arah.

Ayolah, ia sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri sebelum memutuskan datang. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak mungkin tidak hadir walau ingin. Ini memang bukan acaranya, tetapi ini akan jadi momen penting baginya, kan?

" _Hyung?_ " satu vokal berat menyentuh, dan lamunannya pecah. Namjoon menoleh dan menemukan Kim Taehyung yang datang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Laki-laki itu agak heran ketika melihat Namjoon bergeming. "Kenapa melamun di sini? Tidak mau masuk?"

Namjoon buru-buru berdeham sebelum berkata, "Lebih enak kalau tidak sendirian, kan?" ia mengulas senyum, semoga itu tidak terlihat aneh.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju selagi berbagi tawa, dengan mantap membawa Namjoon masuk. Kecemasan Namjoon belum berkurang. Tapi, apa yang bakal terjadi pasti terjadi, bukan? Namjoon akan pasrah saja. Nantinya bagaimana, itu belakangan.

* * *

 **thousand times**

* * *

Undangan pernikahan itu Namjoon terima dua minggu lebih awal. Usai rapat pembukaan cabang properti miliknya di tentukan, Namjoon meminta asistennya menyusun ulang jadwal keberangkatannya ke Paris. Ia tidak mungkin alpa di pesta pernikahan adik sulungnya, tentu saja.

Begitu asistennya meninggalkan ruangan, Namjoon mendengus sembari menekuni undangan di tangan. Potret lawas yang berdiri tegak di sisi kanannya menampilkan tujuh wajah pemuda era milenial, membawa Namjoon terbang jauh ke masa-masa di mana mereka pernah menguasai dunia, sampai kemudian memilih jalan hidup masing-masing.

"Anak itu tumbuh dengan cepat," selorohnya pelan. Mengingat betapa Jeon Jungkook dulu adalah bocah paling atraktif, bungsu dari ikatan mereka, dan salah satu sosok yang ia lindungi. Tetapi kini, pemuda itu akan menggelar pesta pernikahan, Namjoon tertawa. Merasa tidak sadar kalau waktu ternyata sudah berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Tawanya yang menggema ke tembok ruang kerja itu surut saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebentuk wajah dalam potret sama yang memerangkap dirinya. Namjoon tertegun sesaat. Seakan baru menyadari jika waktu telah mengambil banyak dan membawa jauh apa yang pernah membuatnya bahagia.

 _Kim Seokjin_. Batinnya meluncurkan nama itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, juga sedikit memori yang meninggalkan getir. Benaknya tak lagi fokus. Ia menatap putih pada langit ruangan yang tak terbatas di atas kepalanya. Namjoon terenyak, perasaan itu belum juga pudar.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Appa, kenapa baru menelpon. Appa sudah lupa padaku, ya?_ "

"Sama sekali tidak, sayang. Pekerjaan _appa_ memang lebih banyak hari ini. Nah, bagaimana kalau besok _appa_ langsung menjemput Jiyeon, hm?"

" _Serius? Kali ini tidak bohong lagi, kan?_ "

"Tentu saja, _princess_."

" _OK! Daaaahh, Appaaaaa! Sampai jumpa besok!_ "

"Selamat tidur, putri _appa_ yang cantik. Mimpi indah, ok?"

Kim Seokjin menutup sambungan dengan senyum di ujung bibir. Setidaknya suara Jiyeon membuat apartemennya tidak lagi terasa sepi. Ia melepas jas kerja dan berderap ke dapur untuk menenggak air. Dingin yang mengaliri tenggorokannya membuat Seokjin merasa lebih hidup.

Dan itu membuat ingatannya mengenai telepon Jungkook kemarin sore muncul ke permukaan. Undangan yang ia terima baru sempat ia buka di malam berikutnya, Seokjin tertawa. "Anak itu sudah dewasa sekarang."

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Ingatan Seokjin yang payah tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain perasaan rindu yang dalam akan waktu yang hanya diisi dengan kesibukan dan kesibukan.

Dulu, ia memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tempat berbagi dalam segala kegilaan yang ia punya. Seperti jam-jam favorit di mana ia akan menyimak matahari yang mulai terbenam. Langit mulai gelap, memberikan warna indigo yang sangat ia sukai. Lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala serentak, walau sebenarnya kegelapan belum menyelimuti total. Kombinasi cahaya yang ada seringnya membuat Seokjin merinding takjub saking indahnya.

Ia dikelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi, memberikan kesan ia ada selangkah lebih dekat. Di sampingnya, Kim Namjoon memerhatikan dalam diam, ekspresi damai di wajah laki-laki itu membawa senyum Seokjin merekah.

"Kita bisa di sini lebih lama, kan?"

Namjoon menatapnya dengan seulas senyum. Seokjin mengangguk, merasa agak aneh ketika menyukai Namjoon menggunakan _kita_.

Tetapi sekarang, semuanya di luar dugaan. Seokjin tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu tanpa benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri? Ia tidak seberani itu, kalau boleh jujur.

* * *

 **thousand times**

* * *

Pesta itu digelar dengan penuh kesan sederhana namun istimewa. Semuanya berjalan lancar sejauh tiga jam yang panjang. Namjoon merasa perasaan hangat di dadanya sudah cukup menjadi kekuatan ketika ia dengan baik memerhatikan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang ditularkan ke lima adiknya di sana.

Min Yoongi tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Park Jimin terdiam. Juga Jung Hoseok, yang tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari istrinya. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Namjoon memandang itu dari balkon aula, tidak ada iri sedikit pun. Ia pikir ia akan menyimpan semua pemandangan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, sama sekali tidak menyadari dalam hitungan detik, kecemasan itu memasuki pandangan.

Kim Seokjin terbalut setelan jas biru teduh berjalan dengan langkah pasti untuk bergabung dengan adik-adiknya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari laki-laki itu sejak terakhir kali Namjoon melihatnya. Sedikit yang ia pikir berbeda hanya garis wajah dan sorot mata yang lebih menajam. Sisanya ia masih bisa menemukan sosok Seokjinnya yang dulu.

Laki-laki itu berbagi tawa dan pelukan, tanpa sadar Namjoon tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa lama ia merindukan senyuman itu, tatapan itu, keseluruhan wajah itu membuat Namjoon terperangkap dan bergeming. Sampai tahu-tahu baru ia sadari langkahnya lebih dulu hidup untuk mendekat ketimbang otaknya mampu berpikir.

"Namjoon, _Hyung_. Seokjin _Hyung_ sudah datang." Suara park Jimin tidak mengubah apa-apa, tidak juga fokus Namjoon.

Ketika tatapan mereka beradu, Namjoon bisa merasakan sesuatu yang pernah tumbuh di antara mereka dulu kembali berdesir dalam dadanya. Ia melihat hal yang sama di mata karamel Seokjin; kecemasan dan terkejut. Kemudian keributan-keributan itu seolah menghilang.

* * *

 **thousand times**

* * *

Seokjin pikir ia _akan_ baik-baik saja karena sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ini semua akan berakhir dan ia bisa kembali pulang tanpa harus bertemu dengan lebih banyak kemungkinan dan merasa khawatir. Tetapi ketika langkah yang ia hapal mati itu mendekat, kepercayaan dirinya memudar.

Ia tidak pernah menciptakan teritori pribadi dengan sengaja. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa semuanya akan tetap normal jika salah satu di antara mereka bisa menjaga situasi. Dan memang, Seokjin cukup lega karena pesta berangsur lengang, juga Hoseok dan Taehyung yang memilih pulang lebih dulu karena anak-anak mereka yang sudah terlampau lelah. Namun yang tak bisa ia prediksi adalah ajakan mengobrol di luar; Yoongi dan Jimin beralibi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, Seokjin masih berpikir ketika suara itu menembus kepalanya.

"Kalian pergi saja, biar Seokjin ikut denganku."

Seokjin harusnya tahu, ajakan Yoongi dan Jimin adalah jalan menuju bencana.

* * *

 **thousand times**

* * *

Namjoon bukannya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia cukup sadar, dan paham betul risikonya. Oleh karena itu ia telah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Dan keputusannya genap sudah.

Perjalanan mereka dilewati dalam diam. Namjoon sesekali melirik laki-laki di sampingnya, yang tanpa bosan membuang wajah ke pemandangan di sisi jendela. Entah apa yang ditatapnya, tetapi ia cukup bersyukur Seokjin tidak menolak.

Malam ini hujan turun deras, membuat mereka terperangkap dalam kedai sederhana yang dikelilingi aroma vanili, cokelat, dan _mistletoe_. Entah karena pergantian musim baru saja datang atau mungkin karena waktu sudah beranjak dini hari. Namjoon tidak tahu mana yang paling mendominasi. Ia hanya merasa semua ini membuatnya menggigil. Namjoon merasa gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah … menikah?"

Namjoon bisa melihat ekspresi terkesiap Seokjin, dan hal itu tidak mampu menolong Namjoon dari perasaan bersalah. Ia takut, takut sekali akan jawaban yang bakal ia dengar. Tetapi ketakutannya barangkali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah Seokjin alami. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin selama mereka tidak bertemu.

Tahu-tahu saja, lirikan Namjoon jatuh kepada lingkaran perak di jari manis Seokjin, dan ia merasa sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban apa pun. Sesuatu menghantam dadanya dari dalam, Namjoon merasakan nyeri.

Namjoon mendengus pelan. "Jadi, kau sudah menikah? Aku tidak merasa pernah datang ke pesta pernikahanmu, Seokjin." Suaranya serak dan jauh, jauh dari perasaan baik. Ia telah menyakiti lebih dulu, tetapi sakit yang ia rasakan tidak kunjung reda.

Di depannya, Seokjin menghirup udara. "Namjoon, kalau tidak ada hal penting lainnya, sebaiknya aku pulang."

Ia melihat laki-laki itu beranjak. Mendorong kursi dan siap pergi darinya. "Seokjin," Namjoon meraih Seokjin dengan cepat, mencengkeramnya agar tidak lepas. Ia tahu, langkah laki-laki itu berhenti. Ia hanya ingin diberi kesempatan. "Apa kau … benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

"Namjoon—"

"Jawab aku, Seokjin!"

Dulu, usianya baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh ketika memutusan memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Tidak hanya untuk yang menjadi pilihan hidupnya, tapi juga apa yang Namjoon rasa akan membuat hidupnya jelas dan lengkap.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Namjoon telah menyerahkan nama Kim Seokjin kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan restu, tetapi keluarganya—terutama ayahnya—yang konvensional menentang niatnya mentah-mentah. Namjoon tidak keburu mengatakan kenyataan itu kepada Seokjin, karena seminggu setelah itu, pernikahan dirinya sendiri digelar.

Setelah itu, segalanya berubah.

Rencana hidup yang Namjoon susun matang-matang hanya sebatas debu yang tersapu di bawah kakinya. Hidupnya jauh dari bayangan rumah tangga yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran, jauh dari sosok yang ingin ia genggam. Sejak itu ia berhenti memikirkan masa depan. Ia belum sempat mengatakan apa pun kepada Seokjin, tidak tentang bagaimana dan permintaan maaf yang kerap tertahan di ujung lidah. Kini, ketika kesempatan itu mampir, Namjoon ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

Meskipun, meskipun ia tahu mereka sudah sama-sama terluka dan menyakiti satu sama lain. Tapi Namjoon merasa, setelah berpisah sekian lama, mereka membutuhkan _closure_ semacam ini. Untuk saling jujur, karena mereka berutang jawaban-jawaban yang dulu belum terjawab. Untuk saling mengisi tanda tanya yang ada, sekarang ketika di antara mereka sudah terbebani oleh embel-embel status yang jelas. Bukan berarti pertanyaan-pertanyaan lama yang sekarang membutuhkan jawaban itu menjadi lebih mudah dibicarakan.

"Kau," Namjoon bisa mendengar getar dalam nada suara Seokjin. Dan itu menyakitinya. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih merasa berhak untuk menanyakan ini padaku?" Seokjin mendengus serak. "Dengar, Namjoon. Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing, karena kita memang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibahas lebih jauh. Jadi kurasa—"

Dering ponsel memotong kalimat Seokjin tiba-tiba. Namjoon menggeram dan bersumpah akan memaki siapa pun yang menghubungi di saat yang tidak tepat. Tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Seokjin, Namjoon merogoh saku jas. Kemudian tatapan mereka berada di satu garis yang sama. Seokjin jelas membaca nama siapa yang tertera di layar itu. Dengan. Sangat. Jelas.

"Seharusnya katakan maaf pada istrimu yang menunggu kau pulang, Kim Namjoon." Suara Seokjin sangat ketus, di detik yang sama ia melepaskan diri.

" _Aku cuma mengingatkan supaya kau tidak lupa besok sidang kita yang terakhir._ "

"Aku tahu."

Namjoon mematikan ponsel. Ia meletakkan lembaran di meja lalu berlari menerobos hujan.

* * *

 **thousand times**

* * *

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa marah kepada laki-laki itu. Sekalipun ia mau, ia tidak pernah mampu melakukannya. Hanya dengan melihat laki-laki itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sudah membuat sakitnya hilang—tidak peduli seberapa dalam luka itu bertahan di dadanya.

Kim Seokjin tahu seberapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk bisa kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, setelah apa yang sudah Namjoon berikan. Tetapi ia mengenal Namjoon dengan baik, ia tahu laki-laki itu akan memberikan seluruh penjelasan andai Seokjin meminta. Namun, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan. Memang tak pernah ada pernyataan itu di antara mereka, tetapi mereka tahu, perasaan itu telah lama tumbuh diam-diam antara mereka. Atas dasar itulah, Seokjin merasa semuanya sudah cukup.

Untuk sesaat langkahnya berhenti, Seokjin mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Dalam usahanya menenangkan debar jantung, ia bisa merasakan memori masa lalu itu berputar di kepalanya. Bagai sebuah lagu, semuanya berbunyi dan memenuhi pikirannya, berkecamuk. Entah apa lagi rasa yang mendadak membuatnya sesak napas dan kehilangan kendali. Lambat laun, napasnya berubah teratur. Cairan bening itu bercampur dengan air hujan, menenggelamkan suara ringisan dan Seokjin kembali tenang.

"Seokjin..."

Seokjin mendengus parau, suaranya tertelan hujan. Harusnya ia menjauh lebih dari ini, berlari sedikit lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Tetapi keadaan yang tenang membuatnya berpikir kalau menghindar bukanlah pemecah masalah. Jadi, Seokjin memutuskan untuk menatap Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di balik punggungnya.

"Namjoon."

"Kita harus bicara, sekarang."

"Dengar Namjoon—"

Seokjin belum sempat mengatakan banyak hal ketika Namjoon menerjangnya dengan ciuman, kasar, menuntut dan mendesak. Seokjin terkesiap. Cengkeraman Namjoon tidak main-main. Seolah ia bisa saja lolos kalau-kalau pegangan laki-laki di tubuhnya merenggang. Namjoon sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk bernapas.

Seokjin sekuat mungkin mendorong tubuh Namjoon darinya, tapi usahanya tidak berarti. Ia berusaha menendang laki-laki itu dengan segenap tenaga tetapi Namjoon bagai monster yang tidak membiarkan buruannya lolos. Segala yang dilakukan Namjoon serasa menyerap habis tenaga Seokjin, semakin lama, semakin jauh. Dan Seokjin merasakan lambat waktu, tubuhnya berhenti melawan.

Bibir Namjoon yang menempel di bibirnya terasa dingin dan beku. Tuntutan ciuman itu tidak lagi Seokjin rasakan. Ia bisa mendengar deru napas Namjoon yang perlahan-lahan melambat, dan cengkeraman itu berubah menjadi pelukan. Bisa Seokjin rasakan Namjoon memeluknya dengan erat dan hati-hati. Seolah ia akan jatuh kalau Namjoon tidak memegangnya seerat ini, seolah mereka memang harusnya demikian. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka saling diam, memilih bertahan dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa saling melepas.

Dari ciuman Namjoon, Seokjin bisa merasakan luka dan kepahitan yang sama, juga permintaan-permintaan maaf yang selama ini kalis dari mulut laki-laki itu. Untuk waktu demi waktu yang luput dari kabar satu sama lain, untuk kerinduan dan mimpi buruk. Hanya dengan ini, untuk satu tarikan napas yang mereka bagi berdua, Seokjin tahu ia telah melupakan segalanya. Ia memaafkan Namjoon, dan sakit itu lenyap.

Seokjin merasakan Namjoon bergerak dalam pelukan mereka. Laki-laki itu meraih wajahnya perlahan-lahan, menelusurkan bujari ke wajah Seokjin dengan terukur dan mencari, mencari kalau-kalau Seokjin mungkin terluka atas sikapnya. Namjoon bernapas di wajahnya, embus napas laki-laki itu menyelinapkan rasa nyaman dan selama ini ia rindukan, dan Seokjin melihat laki-laki itu menangis.

"Katakan, Seokjin…? Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah benar-benar melupakan semuanya… katakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku, maka semua ini benar-benar selesai dan aku akan pergi. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Seokjin bisa melihat sakit di mata Namjoon, penyesalan, juga rasa bersalah. Mereka sudah cukup terluka satu sama lain, dan Seokjin tidak ingin lebih lama lagi menghukum dirinya sendiri dan laki-laki itu. Sejenak, ia menatapi wajah Namjoon, merekam seluruhnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum pedih, kedua tangannya hidup untuk mencengkeram Namjoon, kemudian memeluknya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Namjoon, percayalah. Kita sama-sama sudah bahagia. Semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Sekarang pergilah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kita sudah selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai."

Namjoon menunduk semakin dalam. Laki-laki itu menangis lebih sesak di bahunya, pelukan Seokjin mengerat.

* * *

 **thousand times**

* * *

 **8 bulan kemudian**

"Aku merasa menyesal bergabung dengan perusahaan ini."

Seloroh Park Jimin mengundang kekehan Namjoon. Refleks, gulungan berkas di tangan, Namjoon hantamkan pelan di bahu yang lebih muda. Jimin mengaduh, pura-pura terluka parah. "Oh, _Hyung_ ," lanjutnya tiba-tiba. "Kau sudah menerima telepon dari Yoongi? Dia bilang mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang kalian rahasiakan dariku."

Mendengar itu, Namjoon mau tidak mau tersenyum, tetapi sedikit kecemasan mendiami benaknya. Ia ingat apa yang pernah ia minta dulu kepada Yoongi. Bekerja di salah satu perusahaan piranti sistem terkenal, membuat Yoongi mungkin bisa sedikit diandalkan dalam urrusan melacak keberadaan seseorang. Hanya sedikit. Namjoon rasa Yoongi tidak memiliki kesulitan berarti untuk itu.

"Ini, kau harus cek ulang kembali seluruh total penjualan kita. Bukan hanya di sini, tapi yang di luar kota juga. Sisanya, aku ajarkan pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai salah lagi." Namjoon menyerahkan gundukan berkas ke tangan Jimin. Adiknya yang kini merangkap pemimpin cabang perusahaannya itu menerima sambil menggerutu, protes juga percuma kan, kalau Namjoon sudah berkata.

Ketika Jimin sudah meninggalkan ruangannya, Namjoon buru-buru merogoh saku. Di detik yang sama, panggilan dari Yoongi masuk. Ia meraih ponsel dan menemukan nama Yoongi di layar. Namjoon segera menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Aku harap kau datang dengan kabar baik, Yoongi."

Di seberang, Yoongi mendengus. Entah kenapa Namjoon merasa tegang. Ia mendengar Yoongi menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Dengar, _Hyung_. Ada tiga hal yang ingin aku sampaikan dan kau tidak boleh, tidak boleh sama sekali memotongnya. Dengarkan baik-baik, oke?"

"Oke."

"Pertama, Seokjin sama sekali belum menikah. Kim Jiyeon adalah anak sahabatnya yang dia biarkan memanggilnya appa. Kedua, cincin yang kau sebut-sebut itu, datangnya dari Hyosang, mereka bersahabat atau lebih dari itu kau cari tahu sendiri. Ketiga, dia sudah lama berhenti dari perusahaan ayahnya sejak lulus kuliah. Dia kan, memang ingin jadi dokter, jadi dia melakukannya. Kemudian—"

 _Seokjin sama sekali belum menikah._

Kemudian Namjoon tidak memedulikan yang selanjutnya Yoongi katakan. Ia membiarkan ponselnya terus memperdengarkan suara Yoongi, tapi ia sudah lebih dulu berderap merampas jas dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia hanya ingin mendengar satu itu saja, sisanya ia pertaruhkan (lagi). Kali ini, ia sungguh-sungguh berharap dari dalam jiwanya jika kesempatan itu masih bisa ia genggam. Ia akan berusaha untuk bisa menggenggam _nya_ lagi, mendapatkan seluruh kebahagiaannya yang sempat hilang.

 _Kim Seokjin_. Ia tidak akan lagi kehilangan orang itu. Tidak selama Namjoon masih hidup dan bernapas. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya mulai detik ini.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


End file.
